The Black Thorn
by The Dark Oblivion
Summary: The Titans finally disband.They break contact and go their seperate ways.During one of his expeditions with the Doom Patrol,BB comes across a girl cloaked in black who apparently gaurds the church.Who is she andwhy does she lookso familiar?BBRAE NOT RELIG
1. A Typical Day with the Doom Patrol

Oblivion- I've been so excited to write this! I was going to wait until I finished Time, but I just can't seem to keep my mind off of it. THIS IS NOT A RELIGIOUS STORY!

Well, my stories usually(with the exception of Call of the Wild) start off reaaaaally slow, so don't judge too quickly. Wish me luck!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Teen Titans. They were some of the strongest, most organized heroes on the planet, second only to the Justice League. The Titans were some of the bravest beings in the universe. They were also some of the friendliest. But what made the Titans stand out from the rest of the superheroes was that they didn't judge others by their color, past history, nationality, gender, race, or even species. The Titans were an amazing team and one that will never be forgotten. They disbanded recently and each went his or her own way. They broke contact with each other so they couldn't be tracked like they had been before. The Titans now live throughout the world. Most have changed their names and are living fairly normal lives. Well, most of them anyway…

A dim light flickered in a small, messy room.

"Dammit Gar! Where'd you put my helmet?"

"I didn't touch it." Garfield Logan, Beast Boy of the Doom Patrol, sat on an old, cushy chair flipping through a magazine.

A man scrambled around the small room tossing things left and right. He threw an empty bag of potato chips to side and glared at his teammate.

"I'm serious. Where is it?" The man growled as he sorted through more random objects.

"I don't know Mento," He said sternly as he turned the page in the magazine he was reading.

"You should know. You're the one who's always moving stuff around!" He said as he looked behind Beast Boy's chair.

"I didn't touch it, Mento," Beast Boy growled, quickly becoming agitated.

Mento marched over to him, ripped the magazine out of his hands, and glared.

Beast Boy stared at him appalled.

"What the hell was that for?" He screamed.

"Being an ass and not cooperating!"

"Me? You're the one who won't accept that **you** lost your stupid hat!" He said jumping to his feet.

The two glared at each other with clenched fists.

Negative Man casually walked into the room, but upon seeing the situation, he casually walked out.

"What's goin' on in here?" Robotman asked walking into the room to see what was causing such a ruckus.

"Garfield won't tell me where he put my helmet." Mento said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't touch your stupid hat." Beast Boy growled just as angry.

Robotman looked from Mento to Beast Boy then frowned. This was a job for a real hero.

"Rita?" He called out, turning around.

Elasti-Girl entered the room and sighed.

"Oh, what is it now?" She asked.

" Mento is blaming me for losing his dumb helmet."

"Well, did you lose it?" Robotman asked.

"No!" Beast Boy screamed, his eyes not leaving his leader. "I didn't even touch it!"

"I put my helmet on the kitchen counter and now it's gone."

"What makes you think that green bean took it?" Robotman asked.

"I never lose anything and when something disappears, it's usually Gar's fault."

"Wait, this is about your helmet?" Rita asked.

"Yes, it is." Mento snarled.

Rita sighed.

"Steve, I was cleaning so I put your helmet on the coat rack."

"You what?"

"See? I didn't have anything to do with it." Beast Boy said stepping back, crossing his arms, and smiling triumphantly.

Mento shook his head with disgust then turned and walked away without a word.

The others watched as he left grumbling.

"Gar…" Elasti-girl whispered reaching out to her adopted son.

"Why is it that nothing I ever do or say is never good enough for him?" He growled. "I'm twenty-two years old and he treats me like a trouble-making four year old!"

"Beast Boy, I'm sure-"

"Whatever," He said turning his back to Elasti-girl and Robotman and leaving.

Elasti-girl looked at Robotman and sighed.

"Why has this suddenly started happening?" She asked.

He looked back at her sadly.

"I'm not sure."

Suddenly an alarm started going off.

"Come on." Robotman said as he ran to the meeting room with Elasti-girl close behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weird start, I know. Technically, the story doesn't really start until the next chapter. This is the first story that I've been confident about. I wasn't confident about Call of the Wild and Time, but they ended up being successful so I'm going to start with a positive attitude this time. Make sure to review!


	2. Remember the Titans

Oblivion- Okay, last chapter I said that the story starts this chapter, but it turns out that the plot doesn't start until next chapter. Sorry! Please stick with me! It'll get better, I promise! This is a terrible beginning, but I have a ton of ideas for later. Anyway, MetalGodzillamon was the first reviewer and chances are I'll never hear from them again. Ever realize that? The first reviewer seems to disappear after the first or second chapter. Regardless, MetalGodzillamon was the first reviewer and will be mentioned in the dedication section at the end of the story. I hope that you'll keep reviewing MetalGodzillamon so this ridiculous chain can finally end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five people stood in a small room gazing up at a large computer

"Who's getting their butt kicked this time?" Beast Boy grinned looking up on the monitor.

Mento pressed a button on the keyboard and a map appeared the screen.

"Apparently there's trouble in a small city near Gothem," Mento said to his teammates, "Doesn't say what the trouble is or who's causing it, though."

"They call us for help, but they don't know what the trouble is?" Negativeman asked. "Now that's just embarrassing."

"Weird, oh well! We'll whip their sorry butts no matter who they are!" Beast Boy laughed.

"We always do." Negativeman mumbled.

"Doom Patrol," Mento yelled, "move out!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a very small city. The only thing that separated it from being a town were the skyscrapers. Sure there were a few dark alleys and several not so nice looking people, but overall, it was a very nice little city.

"So are we just going to stand here or what?" Beast Boy asked fidgeting.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong…" Rita said looking around.

Just as she said this, a laughing man ran by with a sack in his hand.

"That's not suspicious in any way." Negative Man said in a monotone voice.

Several police officers ran by trying to catch the man. One of them stopped when he saw them.

"Are you the Doom Patrol?" He asked panting.

"Yes, we are the Doom Patrol." Mento answered.

"Thanks for coming!" He said jogging in place.

Mento nodded then pointed at the running man.

"Is he the trouble?"

"The trouble is that Thorn is off today."

"Who?" Cliff asked scratching his robotic head.

It was then that the officer realized that they weren't from around there.

"Just help us catch him!" The officer said running off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that that's why they called us!" Beast Boy complained as they walked through an alley. The thief was easy to catch and he was a cooperative and didn't put up a fight. "And who the hell's Thorn?"

"Probably another vigilante." Elasti-girl answered.

"Probably." Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Some guys get all the luck."

"Yeah, we never get called for anything anymore." Robotman groaned. "And when we do, it's for this kind of thing."

"Man, I miss being a Titan. We used to get all sorts of action!"

"Don't you like being a part of the Doom Patrol?" Mento asked.

"Of course I like being part of the Doom Patrol, but when I was a Titan I was surrounded by people who were the same age as me. I remember when me and Cy used to play Mega Monkeys 4 and I usually won, but sometimes he was the "Victor"." He burst out laughing at the joke that nobody else understood, "Oh and Star used to make alien food that made you so sick that you either threw up or fainted!" He started laughing even harder. "Robin, oh god! We used to hide then shout "Slade!" and Robin would freak out and start jumping around and getting all paranoid," At this point he was howling, "Then there was Raven. She was the moodiest I had met. She used to try to hide her emotions, but she ended up hiding only her positive emotions and let her negative ones leak through." He sighed, "I miss them."

"Gar…" Mento's voice seemed almost sad.

"Yeah?"

They stood in silence for several minutes.

"If the Titans somehow came back together…would you leave the Doom Patrol?"

"Uh," Would he? Would he rather be a Titan or a member of the Doom Patrol? "To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure."

A depressing feeling swept over the team.

Elasti-girl decided to break the ice between them.

"Look, there's a church." She said pointing to a small church that was relatively close by. "We could stop and pray for something to lighten our spirits and ease the tension between us."

"Nothing could lighten our spirits. If things continue this way, it'll only be so long before we disband as well." Mento sighed.

"Way to be an optimist," came Larry's monotone voice.

"Come on, it doesn't hurt to at least try." Rita smiled.

"I guess not." Mento sighed.

Beast Boy, Negative Man, Robotman, and Mento really didn't want to go, but they agreed to go because it made Elasti-girl happy.

Rita turned and started walking toward the church. The other four reluctantly followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elasti-girl gently pushed the church door open. The church was almost completely empty. There were only two people in the church other than them, a priest walking around near the alter in the front and a girl cloaked in black lying on a bench reading a thick, leather bound book. The priest looked up when they entered, but girl did not, she was too busy reading her book.

"Greetings friends," The priest greeted. He was old, most priests were, and was wearing a long white robe. He was almost bald, but not quite. He also had one of the warmest smiles they had ever seen. "What brings you here?"

"We've just come to pray," Rita said with a smile.

The priest smiled back.

"Of course. It warms my heart to see new faces especially those who are so young," He said turning to Beast Boy who was obviously more interested in the cloaked girl than their conversation.

Cliff saw this and chuckled lightly to himself.

"You are welcome to sit or stand where ever you would like," He said kindly.

"Thank you," Elasti-girl answered.

The priest nodded and returned to the altar.

Beast Boy seized the opportunity to get a better look at girl in the front of the room. He tried to make it seem like he was just going to sit in the front because trying to get closer to her without a real reason seemed kind of stalker-ish.

The priest saw through his act but realized that he meant her no harm and went back to what he was doing.

He glanced over at the title of the book. 'Surviving the Collision of Darkness and Light'

'Seems like something Raven would read,' He thought to himself.

He froze.

Creepy book. Hooded cloak. Dark colors. Grey skin.

There was one more thing he needed to know to tell whether or not his guess was correct.

He tried to look at her without attracting attention.

Purple eyes.

"Raven?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- You're an idiot if you didn't already figure out that she was Raven. About the book, I have no idea what kind of books she reads besides spellbooks. If Surviving the Collision of Darkness and Light is a real book, I don't own it. I made up the title.


	3. Getting Caught Up

Oblivion- I thought that the last chapter was a little better than the first, but hey, the first usually sucks! I hate writing the first few chapters. Introducing characters is excruciatingly boring. Well, introductions are almost over so the plot will probably begin near the end of this chapter unless I make the chapter really long, which isn't likely.

I got reviews! Yaaaah!

XangelqueenX-update soon plz. ! its really good, are there any other pairings? and will the titans meet back up?

Oblivion- I thought about that earlier. If they do meet back up, it will be at the end of the story. As for other pairings, this is a bbrae story so its going to be focused pretty much on them. If the Titans do come back then there may be a very slight amount of robstar. Ha! Screw Cyborg!

Balkoth-Nice post. The reflection on the Titan's was heart-warming. Take your time with working up to the meat of the story. Of course I would say that. :-D

I'm a bit slow myself in my writing, prefering to set up extended metaphors and foreshadowing. Take your time, it looks like this will be worth a little slowness in the long run. Update when you can, soon being preferable,

Balkoth

Oblivion- There will be times were it will be obvious that I'm stalling to make it seem like something took place a while ago and not last chapter. I'll make sure to take a little while after foreshadowing something important before anything big happens. I'm know exactly where I'm going to use this technique.

nonentity eternal-You know, of all the writers on this site you are the only one that can pull of a BBRae story that makes since. THANKYOU. Once again you pull of a great entrence, please keep it up.

Oblivion- Aww, that's so nice.

MetalGodzillamon- This so call "ridiculous chain" isn't so ridiculous. True, it's not like the other stories I like to read, but who cares. Just as long as you like where it's going.  
MG  
PS: you better finish it or you will end up just like slade in the second season.

Oblivion- "I was trying to be nice". Do you understand what I meant by ridiculous chain? I meant that the first person to review almost never reviews again. I think its stupid that you review once then disappear. I don't understand the P.S. either.

Agent of the Divine One-Interesting. I look forward to where you take this story next. :)

Oblivion- I finally updated Time so be sure to review there too. As for where the story is going…mmm. There will be times later that things will happen that you won't believe. Ex: Raven is half…

Disclaimer for entire story: I don't own TT nor do I own the Doom Patrol, or The Church of Blood and all its inhabitants, but I do own The Black Thorn(well, sort of), Father Tom, and the other priest dudes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl looked up from her book and stared at him in disbelief.

"Gar?" She asked shocked.

"Oh my god!" He screamed grabbing her arms and pulling her into a hug nearly as strong as the ones that Starfire gave. "I can't believe it's you! I thought I'd never see any of you again! Especially not you! I thought you'd go back to Azerath."

"You know very well that Azerath was destroyed." She said in a muffled voice.

"It was?" He asked letting her go. "No one told _me_ that!"

"Probably did tell you, you just weren't listening." She smirked, "then again, you never do."

"I haven't seen you for over four years and you're already insulting me!" He joked.

"It's what I do best." She turned to see the Doom Patrol staring at her. "I see you rejoined the Doom Patrol."

"Yeah, I joined about a week after the Titans disbanded." He smiled.

"Can't stand living a normal life?"

"Nah, too boring," He laughed "What about you? Are you enjoying a semi-normal life?"

"Hmm, semi-normal? That's really a real big word for you."

"Hey," He pouted.

"But no. My life is far from normal."

"Doesn't seem unusual."

"It's a little early too judge, isn't it? You've only been here ten minutes."

"Maybe," He shrugged "but I highly doubt that your life is weirder than mine."

"I beg to differ," She said turning around and picking up her book that had fallen to the ground when Beast Boy pulled her from the bench. "You don't have a psycho cult chasing you around."

"What?" He asked with wide eyes.

"There are two churches in this city. This one and The Church of Blood, which is located a few miles from here." She flipped through the pages of her book with her back turned to them. "Remember Brother Blood?"

"The old fart? Course I do,"

"The Church of Blood is led by his son, Sebastian."

"Sebastian? What a dorky name!" He laughed.

"Look who's talking, Garfield."

Beast Boy wasn't amused by her comment but decided to let it slip this time.

"Sebastian is very dangerous. He's killed many people and I feel partially responsible."

"Why do you feel responsible?"

She sighed.

"His church worships my father and my being here has only caused more problems."

"There's a _church_ that worships a demon?" Beast Boy asked skeptically.

"Your dad's a demon?" Mento asked surprised.

Beast Boy and Raven turned to him, but only for a few seconds before turning back to each other and continuing their conversation.

"But I still don't get it. How are you responsible?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"They're causing trouble to try to lure me out to stop it."

"You have totally lost me, now. What do they want with you?"

Raven gazed at him for a moment before turning away, clearly not wanting to answer.

The priest walked over to them to explain what she evidently didn't want to say.

"Raven and Sebastian are in an arranged marriage." He said sadly.

"What?" Everyone, other than Rita, who look very sympathetic, shouted at once.

"That's crazy!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven sighed making Beast Boy feel guilty. He realized that he should drop the subject to avoid upsetting her further.

"So, why do you stay here if it's so dangerous?"

She paused to think where she should start.

"Well, after the Titans disbanded, I really didn't have anywhere to go so I just traveled around aimlessly. When I came here something seemed familiar. Turns out, my mother used to live around here." She stopped to think of where she should pick up with her story because she didn't want to bore them with useless facts, "I ended up staying here and living on the streets for a while. Then winter came and I realized that if I stayed on the streets I'd freeze to death. I found this church while I was wondering around. I could stay inside during the day while it was open, but at night I had to leave. I would sleep outside against the wall across from the church. One morning before the church opened, someone came and robbed them. I beat the crap out of them and returned what they stole." She gestured to the priest beside her, "He saw what I did and had seen me sleeping outside multiple times, but wasn't sure whether or not I was friendly. He asked me if I would be interested in living in the church. Obviously I took the offer and in exchange for their hospitality, I protect this place from Blood's psychopaths and anyone else who threatens it."

"And if you ever end up in deep trouble you could call that Thorn person that the police officer was talking about, right?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven and the priest turned to face each other. Both smiled.

"Beast Boy, _I'm_ that Thorn person."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- I don't care that the Church of Blood is in Arizona, nor do I care that Sebastian will "be fourteen next month!". In this story, the Church of Blood is in a small city near Gothem, Sebastian is 23, and Arella lived in a small city near Gothem not in Gothem. Got it? Review!


	4. Something More

Oblivion- I've decided to finish The Black Thorn and Time then leave for at least a few years. It's kind of sad to think about, but I'm not supposed to be on and I'm starting to feel guilty. Maybe I'll pick up again when I leave for college(I'm only a sophomore), but like I said, I'll finish Time and The Black Thorn first.

Okay, for some reason it took me forever to realize that 'the little city near Gothem' doesn't have a name…any ideas? If you have an idea write in a review.

Alright, most of the characters have been introduced. I'm not going to bother describing what Brother Blood looks like. If you don't already know, read 'Family Lost'.

Blaze123-That was great and i just wanted to know are you going to have some Rae/BB going on?

Oblivion- It's a BBRae story. You'll notice that they get closer and closer as the story goes on.

MetalGodzillamon-Ok...first off I need to read the little author notes a lot more...and that ps part. um...I sort get angry that some of these auther do not finish their stories...so I thought if you think I'm going to push you into a pit of lava (just like slade) you would finish the story. It was nothing more then a lil joke..  
Sorry,  
MG

Oblivion- Forgiven and Forgotten.

Balkoth-You seem to be a bit of an expert when it comes to Raven's character and have done a great job capturing who she is and showing how she reacts to others.

Four years and it looks like next to nothing has changed between the Titans, at least that we've seen so far. One thing that has gotten under my skin and started to fester is the why behind the Titans disbanding. You mentioned that it happened in the first post but didn't address why or how. From this post it dosn't look like there was an internal collapse so, what happened?

Balkoth

Oblivion- I try to slip it into the story later, but it's not really all that important. They disbanded because, one, crime rate went way down, and two, most of them wanted to try to live a safe, normal life. In short, Jump City/Steel City/Other Cities didn't need them anymore so they disbanded.

Too-much-T.V.- YOU DO READ THE NEW TEEN TITANS COMICS! YAH! So do I! This one's family lost right well not exacly but based around it right!  
Alright, first raven has to be bald, second Sebastion marryed raven 1 week after her rebirth and babtisem.  
Update soon!  
:)-Too-Much-T.V.-(:

Oblivion- The Black Thorn is not an adaptation of 'Family Lost'. It only shares some similarities. In this story, Raven was never reborn. Therefore she is not bald(by the way, Raven's hair grew back! See Teen Titans #35 'One Year Later').

Nena-Firewind-It's good. Don't care if it's slightly AU from the comics. Update soon.

Oblivion- What does AU mean? It's been bugging me for a while now.

whitedarkness-This is an excellent story so far. I really don't think it's slow. It really sets a mood. I see you're bringing up the Church of Blood... all I can say is AWESOME! Good job with the story... update soon please...

Oblivion- Cool penname. Anyway, the church of Blood causes Raven major problems later. MAJOR problems. Major major major major major major…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Beast Boy jumped back. "I thought Thorn was a dude!"

"You thought wrong." She said as she gave a sly smile.

_At least I was able to get her mind off of her possible future marital status _

"There's no way!" Beast Boy shouted playfully.

"I'm dressed in black," She said pointing to herself. Her clothes looked much different than they had before. She now wore loose pants instead of her (skanky) leotard. However, her shirt was now completely sleeveless. She wore actual shoes this time. They were very casual and it seemed like she only wore them because they were comfortable. To top it off, she wore tipless black gloves.

"So? Batman's dressed in black and so is Black Canary and Zatanna!"

Raven grunted and shook her head.

"You dork. The justice league is still together! Plus, nothing has happened to any of them that would have caused them to change their name!" Raven said, placing her hands on her hips.

Beast Boy raised his hand to try to make a comeback, but he had nothing to go back at her with. He lowered his arms then threw them back up about to say something, though nothing came out. He mumbled something to himself then finally dropped his arms in defeat.

"Alright, I give," He laughed gently. "You win."

Raven snickered.

"I always win."

-------------------------

Elasti-girl smiled to herself as she watched the two fight playfully. Beast Boy was in a much happier mood than he had been in an hour ago.

Raven confused her a little bit, though. Her first impression of the goth was that she was manipulative and that Beast Boy was slightly intimidated by her, but if he was afraid of her now, he definitely didn't show it. In fact, right now he seemed to be acting like she was his best friend…

She smirked to herself.

And maybe, in due time…something more.

-------------------------

Beast Boy and Raven were so busy arguing, that Raven just barely noticed a family of four walk in the doors. The two kids pointed at her.

"You're famous Rae," Beast Boy whispered.

"Shh," she whispered, putting her finger to her mouth.

Beast Boy gave her a confused look.

"This time I have a secret identity." She whispered.

"Oh, sorry." He gave a nervous smile.

Raven nodded and took him by the arm. She gestured for the others to follow.

They, even Mento, did as they were told.

Raven led them to a door, slightly hidden, in the front of the church on the left side.

When she reached the door she used her powers to open it then led the others inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Sorry that the chapter's a little choppy. I commonly have trouble moving from place to place so instead I cut it and reopen the scene in the location that the characters were headed. It's also really short, but since I'm not going to bother introducing Sebastian or the church of Blood, I only need to introduce one more character, the priest dude, and he's already been described. Review.


	5. Origin

Oblivion- I'm aware that the cult that Arella was lured into did not belong to the Church of Blood. Regardless, Rae's grandparents may, not saying that they definitely will, but may, enter the story later. In this story, they belonged to the church so they'd be horrified to find out that the granddaughter, whom they had never known about, was rebelling against it. Their chances of appearing are slim, though.

There are several people that think that I should allow the city to stay nameless. It seems like that might be easier and then I'd never have to say no to anyone's ideas. I may end up just leaving it nameless(if that's even a word). By the way, Too-much-T.V., I read your review wrong and now I feel like a dolt. I erased the last line of my reply to your review. I didn't realize that it said: 'Second, Sebastian…' I thought it said: 'The second Sebastian…'.

MetalGodzillamon- First off, thank you for understanding. Second off, You're doing a good job. It's get go, but I do have one question. Are there going to be other Titans in the story?  
MG  
PS. KEEP WRITING...

Oblivion- No problem. The other Titans won't appear until the epilogue, which is pretty far away considering that this is only chapter 5.

cailinXaiden- omg,god! thorn is an awesome name XD great story! update soon please!

Oblivion- I was superiorly against changing her name. I hate it when names are changed, but it needed to be done or a large chunk of the story would have no purpose, but I'm going to make it seem like she didn't want her name changed either.

Django X- Can't wait to see how it ends!

Really impatient person waiting here...

Done yet?

Oblivion- How it ends? It's only chapter 5 and this story is going to be pretty long, I'm talking 25-30 chapters. It's long.

Rachel Astraea Doshiimi- sound like an awesome story unfolding so far, please continue!

Oblivion- Just you wait…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy looked around the apartment-sized room as he was pulled inside. To his utter and complete surprise, there was hardly anything in the room that was dark colored! The walls were a tanish-peach color. The floor was made of polished wood pieces. There were two wooden dressers, a mirror hung above one of them, and a bookshelf. Several pictures sat on both dressers. They were, for the most part, of the Titans, though were a few pictures of a beautiful, gold, shining city as well as a few of a woman who looked a lot like Raven, but seemed to be quite a bit older. There was another door on the left wall that was probably the door to the bathroom. A refrigerator and stove lined also the left wall. A table with two chairs sat to the right of the kitchen area. There was a bed in the right corner in the back of the room; he guessed that it was hers, since she apparently lived in the church.

"I take it this is your room," He said as Raven released him and walked inside.

"Wow, you're quick," She snickered.

'She's still insulting me…' Beast Boy thought to himself.

Raven removed her hood earning an open-mouthed gawk from Beast Boy.

'Holy shit!' He said to himself, 'She looks like an entirely different person!'

She didn't really look all that different, but to him she did. Besides her new outfit, the only real difference was the length of her hair(ha! You will never read a story that takes place in the future, which I wrote, in which Raven has short hair. If you liked it short, then tough, get over it.). It was much longer than it had been when she was a Titan.

"What?" She asked suspicious.

"Uh, nothing." He laughed nervously and tried to change the subject, "Nice room?"

She rolled her eyes.

"So uh, why'd you change your name?" He asked.

She placed the book that she had been reading back in the bookshelf.

"Long story." She said, not looking at him.

"We have time." He said hopefully.

She turned to him and smirked.

"Alright," She shrugged and walked toward them, "You might want to sit down. I wasn't exaggerating when I said it was long." She pointed to her bed and chairs. "A few of you can sit on my bed and there are two chairs." She looked up at Robotman, "Uh, Robotman, you could either sit on the ground or stand. I'm sorry I don't have anywhere else for you to sit."

"It's alright," He nodded, "I'll stand."

The rest of the Doom Patrol took their seats. Elasti-girl and Mento sat on Raven's bed and Beast Boy and Negative Man each sat in one of the chairs.

Raven stepped back then rose and sat levitating in the air.

"Alright," All eyes were on her, especially Beast Boy's. He looked like a four year old whose grandfather was about to tell him a story "When the Titans broke up we all went our separate ways and broke contact. Nobody knew where anyone else was." She looked at Beast Boy, "Obviously, Beast Boy rejoined the Doom Patrol and I became the Black Thorn, but back to the story." She looked around, "After the Titans disbanded, I had nowhere to go. Since I'm not native to earth, I have only heard of a few places. I know a little bit about Gothem because my mother used to live there, but crime rate is high in Gothem so I didn't want to live there, but as I passed Gothem I found this place," She laughed slightly to herself, "Unfortunately, by the time I arrived here, I was dirt poor. So I spent the next few weeks on the streets." She groaned, "Then winter came. I have never been to a colder place in my entire life. That's when I found this church. It opens really early and closes moderately late. Every morning I came into the church and stayed here all day, usually reading or sleeping, then at night, when it closed, I would sleep outside against a wall near the front door. Father Tom, the priest that was in the lobby with me when you arrived, noticed. He never asked me to leave or questioned why I was there, but I could tell that he was watching me. The church had been robbed before, so he wasn't sure if I was homeless or a thief. Obviously, being dressed in black didn't help. Eventually, he did start talking to me. He was the only priest who actually liked me. The other priests were convinced that I was a thief and didn't like me being around, but Father Tom trusted me and he's the head priest so that made a big difference." She paused for a minute to take a breath, "One night, someone tried to break into the church once everyone had left. He wasn't aware that I was sleeping nearby. I heard the door open and noticed them going inside when there wasn't supposed to be anyone there. I followed him inside. Needless to say, I beat the crap out of him and he took off. The next morning I came to apologize if anything was broken. I told him what had happened and strangely enough, he believed me. He had offered to let me live in the church before, but I had refused since I had no way to repay them. He suggested that in payment for defending the church I could live here. This time I accepted." She looked over at Beast Boy. He was still staring at her like a four year old. "The other priests still didn't like me. One of them said that I was a thorn in his side. Somehow, someone misunderstood his statement and thought that he was referring to me as 'Thorn'. Word got out and someone added 'Black' in the name since I was wearing black. I continually told people that my name was Raven, not Thorn, but they ignored me and called me Thorn anyway. I kept trying to convince them, but they wouldn't listen, but when I learned that The Church of Blood was on the other side of the city, I started referring to myself as Thorn. Sebastian might or might not have come when he found out that there was a new vigilante around, but if he knew that it was me, then he'd come in a heartbeat. He knows that I'm here now and knows who I really am and I have faced off with him on more than one occasion. The two reasons I kept my name were because everyone already knew me as Thorn and it would be a hassle to change back now and Sebastian and the members of this church are the only ones who know who is really behind my cloak. When I'm in costume, I'm always at risk for being jumped or attacked, so when I'm out of costume, I can relax a little more. That's pretty much all that's happened up to this point." She said, wrapping up her story.

Everyone in the Doom Patrol was staring at her wide-eyed.

"Whoa…" Beast Boy said in shock. "I just left and rejoined the Doom Patrol." He shock off his surprise, "Compared to you, my life incredibly boring."

"Compared to you everyone's life is exciting," Robotman said to Beast Boy, "All you do is sit on the couch and read magazines all day."

"Thanks for ruining the moment." Beast Boy growled. He hadn't changed at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Introductions are over! Well, unless you count the first appearance of Sebastian and his bald minions as an introduction. Now I can finally get on with the story! Anyway, the origin of Raven's new name was kinda corny, but it's really not all that important so I wouldn't worry about it. Review.


	6. Bonding Time

Oblivion- Oh shit! I'm so sorry! Chapter 5 was posted twice! This chapter's mostly about bbrae bonding time. Sorry that nothing has really happened yet. Action starts next chapter. The mystery part also starts next chapter. Thank you for sticking with me. I promise it will get better.

OceanShadow- Nice story so far. I can't wait to see how the main plot comes out. Update soon!

Oblivion- The plot is going to be all over the place. The story may become terribly tragic or it may have a happy ending. I already know what the ending will be so unless I get some unbelievable idea, it's not changing.

Balkoth- Corny name origin? Maybe but, really, who cares? It's nice to see how the characters have grown (or not grown) over the years. I look forward to, as you said it, the getting on with the story.

Balkoth

Oblivion- The origin sounded better when I said it in my head. I hate introductions. They're so boring and a lot of readers judge the story as being boring and take off. Well, as said above, the plot is going to jump all over the place. Things will be going awesome and then next chapter it will hit an all-time low.

Django X- Okay, nice chapter.

25-50 chapters? Sounds good. I'm impatient about people not updating.

speaking of which, I have mines to type out.

Oblivion- 25-**30.** I like writing, but not that much. Besides, I could never write a 50-chapter story. I'd have to do some major stalling and make each chapter super short. About being impatient about people not updating…I can tell that you're not going to like me at all. I have to sneak updates and it will seem that time between updates is going to gradually increase. I'm really sorry. I'll try my best, but if I disappear for a few months I will come back so keep checking.

I admit it! I respond to reviews because it takes up space and makes the chapter seem longer, but it's not my fault that I get bored really easily and don't often write long chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what have you been up to the past few years?" Raven asked quietly.

Rita had convinced the rest of the Doom Patrol, with the exception of Beast Boy, to accompany her while she looked around the small city. They knew that it was just an excuse to give Beast Boy a little time to be alone with his old friend.

"Not much," He laughed slightly, "I fight with Mento a lot. He sort of reminds me of you. Maybe that's why I like fighting with him."

Raven gave him a weird look.

"You like fighting with him because he _reminds_ you of me?" She asked with smirk.

A blush crossed his face.

"What I meant to say was…um…I meant to say…that-" He stuttered, as the blush grew larger.

"How do I remind you of Mento?" She said letting him off the hook this time.

He sighed relieved.

'_What the hell was that,_' He mentally asked himself, '_Why was I so embarrassed? It's only Raven._'

"He picks on me and so do you," He stopped to think for a minute, "but you usually pick on me just because you feel like it and he picks on me because he's always in a bad mood. Oh yeah, and he swears at me."

"Do you want me to swear at you? Because that can easily be arranged," She snickered.

"Not particularly." He said with a light smile.

"Your language has improved, I see,"

Beast Boy put his hands on his hips and stood proudly.

"Damn straight," He laughed.

She shook her head.

"Maybe not…"

"Hey, be nice," He grinned, this was his chance to get back at her, "Oh sorry, I forget you're the Ice Cream. You aren't capable of being nice."

She stared at him dumbfounded. No one was that stupid.

"You mean the 'Ice _Queen_'?" She asked slowly.

He looked at her confused.

"Yeah, what did I say?" He asked.

"Uh…oh never mind." She said shaking her head. It really wasn't worth the effort.

"Okay," He said without a second thought.

She rolled her eyes.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't worry about it. You'll just hurt yourself."

"Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think that Gar is almost done talking to his little girlfriend?" Negative Man asked in his usual monotone.

"Larry, not all of Gar's female friends are his girlfriends," said Elasti-girl.

Larry crossed his arms.

"Did you see how he acted when he first saw her?"

Elasti-girl said nothing.

"Well, he better not get too attached," Mento said with an angry tone, "We're leaving soon and he's coming with us."

"What's the rush? It's not like we're busy." Negative Man commented.

"Yeah, Mento, let the kid spend some time with his friend," said Robotman "He hasn't seen any of them for years and chances are he won't be seeing her again anytime soon."

Mento wouldn't stand down even though he was outnumbered three to one.

"The longer we stay the harder it's going to be for him to leave."

"Steve, you haven't exactly been the nicest person to Gar lately. Maybe if we stay longer it will help make up for it." Rita suggested.

Mento hesitated, not sure what to say.

"Besides, it seems like 'The Black Thorn' has major problems with The Church of Blood. Maybe if we stay we can get a little more action in." Negative Man stated.

"I'm sure she wouldn't object to us helping." She added.

Mento didn't speak at first, but finally gave up.

"I guess." Mento said trying to sound uninterested. The idea of being able to help fight was what really sealed the deal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you talked to any of the other Titans recently?" Beast Boy asked.

"I saw Nightwing a while ago. He was on is way to Gothem to help Batman with something. He and Kori are engaged."

"Ha! I knew that they'd get married one of these days,"

"He's like two feet taller than me now. I don't even want to think about how much taller Starfire is than me." She paused suddenly realizing something that she somehow hadn't noticed before. "You're taller than me now too."

He hadn't noticed either.

"Awesome," He cheered, "Now I can intimidate you!"

"Size has nothing to do with it."

"Yeah it does," he wasn't that much taller than her, but the size difference was noticeable.

"Maybe a little, but not much," She admitted, "but I'm not in any way afraid of you."

"You're not?" He asked almost disappointed.

"No, why would I be? You have the mental capacity of a four year old."

"Huh?"

"It means that you're about as smart as a four year old."

"Hey!" He growled. "I'm smarter than-"

He was cut off by a loud crash in the distance.

"What was that?" He asked looking for a window, but was unable to find one.

Raven lifted her hood and ran out the door, which closed immediately after Beast Boy left her room. She frowned upon reaching the window in the front.

"Blood…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Oooo, she got him. BB needs to watch what he says around her. Heheheh. Next chapter contains the first battle and the start of the plot.


	7. Fangs vs Telekinesis

Oblivion- I'm so unbelievably sorry! I'll post two chapters instead of one as an apology! Ugh, the actual story starts this chapter. To everyone who is still reading, to tell you the truth, I didn't have an actual plot when the story started, just ideas for later events, but I finally figured out what the plot is going to be so things are going to get better.

MetalGodzillamon- First off, You're my hero. I love the idea of having Rae with long hair. Second...um...I guess I havn't have anything else to say...hahahahaha...(Green laughing gas come from behind him  
MG  
PS: keep writing...

Oblivion- Run! The Joker is after you! …about her hair…I HATE IT SHORT! IT LOOKS SO STUPID!

roniloveu- uh...why'd u post this chapter twice?

Oblivion- WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME THAT THE CHAPTER WAS POSTED TWICE EARLIER? Thank god someone told me. There would have been a huge gap had you not told me. For that I thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large group of miners ran from the mine in which they had been digging as a group of red clad worshippers chased them with small daggers.

A strange man wearing an odd colored and shaped skull on his head stood on a large rock that oversaw the rest of the mine. His clothes and the color of his face were also very strange.

"Yes, my flock, clear the mine. Make sure that there is not a living soul left." He said with a wicked smile.

Suddenly he was thrown from his post when he was hit with a giant boulder. He fell to the ground causing the rest of the worshippers to turn to him. The man spit a mouthful of blood out then looked up at his attacker and smiled.

"Ah, yes, right on cue." He said to the giant black bird in front of him.

Raven changed back to her solid form and glared at him.

"What are doing?" She growled, "Why are you gathering such random materials?"

He smiled.

"I'm making a scrapbook."

Raven changed back into her soul-self and dove at him.

He dodged and pointed at her as she changed back.

"Attack!" He ordered.

The large army ran towards her only to be charged by a green triceratops.

"What?" The man looked at the dinosaur in astonishment.

The triceratops changed back into Beast Boy.

"Way to make a fancy entrance." She said to him.

"Thanks," He said with a smile, "Is that him?"

"That's him." She answered, levitating.

Blood looked at him with an expression that was both angry and confused.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm an old friend of Ra-Thorn." He said nearly forgetting that he was to keep her identity a secret.

"Don't bother trying to hide her identity," Blood said confidently, "I've known who she is for a while now."

"No you don't," Beast Boy growled.

"Gar, he knows," Raven said almost bitterly, as she flew off, "But his little minions don't."

"What? How is that possible?" Beast Boy asked, forgetting the he was fighting. "I thought you said-"

He was cut off by Raven's voice.

"Dip-shit, move!" She yelled.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going swear at me!"

"I'm going to be swearing at your dead body if you don't wake up!" She swooped down and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, seeing as how he wasn't paying any attention to the situation, and dropped him a little further away from Brother Blood so that he would be able to wake up a little more.

Raven took off to continue her fight with Sebastian.

For a minute, Beast Boy just watched her. She had gotten stronger and faster. Maybe from having to work alone, yet he highly doubted that she got up at six in the morning and went jogging.

He laughed slightly at the image of Raven in workout clothes, jogging and sweating up a storm.

As he laughed Raven was on the other side of the mine fighting an even match against Sebastian. Her telekinesis and soul-self against his claws and fangs. If she got too close to him, she was going to be newest flavor of dog food and if he let his guard down he was going to have to get used to living in a different dimension.

_Time to tip the odds in our favor_ Beast Boy mentally said to himself. 

He prepared to charge Brother Blood, but as soon as he transformed he was surrounded by Blood's worshippers.

He could probably clear a path, but their daggers made him nervous.

"Aww man, they started without us!"

Beast Boy turned upon hearing Robotman's voice.

The Doom Patrol had arrived just in time.

"Doom Patrol," Mento shouted, "attack!"

Beast Boy rammed some of the worshippers as a T-Rex, Rita tripled in size and stepped on some, Negative Man set off some of the electrical equipment(what do Negative Man's Powers do?) that exploded near them, Mento knocked them out with his powers, and Robotman thrashed through them knocking the remaining few to the ground.

"Well, that wasn't too difficult." Negative Man said with a bored tone.

The other members thought the same thing.

"Hey, Gar, where's your friend?" Robotman asked.

Beast Boy pointed toward the ceiling where Sebastian and Raven were beating the crap out of each other. It made him wonder how their battles ever ended.

Brother Blood looked down at them.

"What a magnificent display of abilities." He said to himself. "And they're about to be mine."

Raven thought over his words for a minute before realizing what he was about to do.

"You stay away from them," She barked.

"I'm sorry," He said to her, "But that's not for you to decide."

He leapt from the rock that he had been standing on and once on the ground, he gazed at them with an excited expression.

They stood their ground, ready to fight.

Sebastian lunged at them, but just before he made contact, Raven rammed him and sent him flying.

"Don't let him bite you!" She shouted as she levitated before them.

"Why not," Mento asked.

"One, it hurts, Two, he steals your energy and copies your powers."

They looked her with a blank look on their faces.

"That's not good." Said Beast Boy.

She shook her head.

"Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me."

Beast Boy was about to say something, but before he could say anything, Sebastian grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall.

"Ooo, that looked like it hurt." Beast Boy cringed. She was tough so he thought nothing of it and tried to shake off his hidden worry by joking, but when he realized that she was unconscious his anxiousness started to show.

By this time some of Blood's worshippers had woken up and were heading towards them.

"Uh, I'm going to make sure that Rae is alright, think you guys can handle them without me?" Beast Boy asked the rest of the Doom Patrol.

"Are you kidding? We can take these guys with our eyes closed." Robotman boasted.

With that, they split.

Raven was already waking up when Beast Boy reached her.

"You alright?" He asked kneeling down to help her.

"Never better,"

"There goes that sarcasm again."

"Yeah well it's nothing new."

"No it's not, now come on before we become Blood's next meal," He said helping her up.

She stood up and looked around, only to find that Sebastian and his minions had disappeared.

"Where'd the dude go?" Beast Boy asked confused.

Raven shook her head as the Doom Patrol walked toward them.

"We were fighting and suddenly they just stopped and ran." Mento said to Raven.

"Do they do this often?" Rita asked.

"All the time," Raven answered, "as soon as they get what they came for, they take off and leave no trace as to where they went."

"Wouldn't they have just returned to church?" Robotman asked.

"You would think that, but most of the time they don't return to the church for several hours. It seems like they're going somewhere else first, but I am yet to find where."

As the spoke a group of miners approached them.

Raven turned to them.

"What was stolen?" She asked.

"Coal." One of them answered.

"They stole coal from a diamond mine?" Negative Man asked.

Raven shook her head.

"They have been acting really strange lately." She told them as she crossed her arms. "They have been stealing random things that have almost nothing to do with each other. I've been trying to piece them together, but I'm having a terrible time with it."

"What are else has been stolen?" Mento asked.

"Extra-Thick rope, cloth, spell books, gunpowder…I have the rest written down at home. You can look at it and try to piece it together. So far, I have figured out that they are doing something with fire because rope and gunpowder are flammable, so I don't doubt for a moment that they're using fire. Whatever they're doing, I have a feeling that it's terribly dangerous."

"Mento's got that weird super-brain-power helmet. Maybe he can figure it out." Beast Boy suggested.

"It's worth a try," Raven said sullenly.

"Come on," He said putting his arm around her neck, "We'll figure it out."

She had her doubts, but almost everyone in the Doom Patrol was a lot older than her and had more experience. Maybe they could figure it out.

"We should head back," Raven told the Doom Patrol, "It's getting late and I want you to at least see the list."

The others agreed and Raven teleported them back to the church.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Has Raven ever complained about being called Rae in the show? I don't remember her complaining, yet a lot of people on here are always having her complain about being called Rae. I personally don't think she really minds, but then again, she is just a comic book character, so she does what is written. Ah, whatever, I know that diamonds come from coal, but they stole coal when there were diamonds sitting around.


	8. Early Clues

Oblivion- Alright, everything's back to normal, well as normal as I can be. Did any of you watch Madness 2.0? Isn't it funny? I pretty much laughed my ass off. Ah, yes, back to the story. Any of you think you know what Sebastian is planning? Well if you think you know, you're wrong. I'm so unpredictable that when I get an idea it's usually so out there that everyone thinks I'm crazy, which isn't necessarily wrong, but I really like this idea. Well, there are a few more clues in this chapter, but you're still never gonna figure it out.

nonentity eternal- Sorry I haven't reviewed summer and all, well to get to it. Great story, I'm not sure on how the doom patrol acts like idiots but they do have beastboy... Anyway, Negativeman's power is sort of like Raven's soul self, notice how his body doesn't move when he uses it. And is negatively charged so it can knock out electrical things. You propably knew this already but just to recap. Again awesome bb and rae, you don't lose touch of the charaters which a lot of people do. I'll miss your writing when you leave.

Oblivion- I don't know exactly how the Doom Patrol acts. They were only in two episodes. Mento strikes me as being all "RAWR make me mad and I'll kill you". Beast Boy's a Titan so I'm trying to keep him as in character as possible, but he's not a kid anymore so he does act a little bit different. Rita seems so nice and doesn't seem to get angry very easily. Robotman reminds me of Cyborg so I've been trying to use similar yet different dialogue. Negativeman seems to be even more monotone than Raven and isn't as opinionated. I know that he leaves his body when he turns all black and attacks. I thought that he attracted electrical devices, butI wasn't sure.I'm not going to describe how he fights much because I don't want to mess up. I'll miss all the readers, but I'm writing an original, and have a goal of getting it published by age 25. I'm 15 so it's still a pretty long time away, but if I get it published, I'm going to put a big message in my profile here and in all of my stories, so you all have to read it and let me know how I did. I'll be back sooner or later. I may just disappear for a few years. Wow, that's really depressing to say.

crazylittlestorywriter- Nice! And AU is Alternate Universe or something like that.

Oblivion- Alternate Universe? I don't get it. Isn't everything on here alternate universe?

Django X- Nice. And Likve everybody else, I'm wondering what their planning as well.

I hate suspense.

Oblivion- Ooo, you're done for. I love suspense and you'll never figure out what's going to happen. No one will.

Django X- Sorry, that fifty was a typo. I was typing at 2 in the morning, so I really couldn't see what keys I was pressing. Also I was too lazy to read it over.

Oblivion- A common mistake. I do it all the time.

MetalGodzillamon- It's good...hahahahahahaha...keep writing...hahahahaha... more green smoke is filling to room as he begin to smile  
MG  
ps: Keep writiing  
pss: I think Raven look good in anyways, but I think she look better with long hair.

Oblivion- You're going to get highon that stuff.

Dammit. I want to have a songfic chapter later, but I can't decide between these two songs. I won't say what the songs are, but I'll tell you what they're for.

Song A) A song that would extend the chapter that is about the more-than-friendly bonding between Beast Boy and Raven. The chapter wouldn't be too mushy, but it would get more in-depth in the progress of their relationship, which gets pretty deep. The chapter would be completely centered around Beast Boy and Raven.

Song B) A song that would be used to get more in-depth in the chapter where the clues come together and whatever is going to happen, happens. The chapter would already be a tremendous turning point, but with this song it would be even longer and add a little more drama. With this song, this chapter will mention the other Titans and the time when they were all still together, but will still bemostly centered on BBRAE.

In short,

Song A- adds fluff and length

Song B- adds drama and length

When I started the story, I had my heart set on using Song A, but then I heard Song B and I started wondering if I should use it instead. I'm currently leaning towards Song B.

What do you guys think?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Strange…" Mento mumbled as he looked at Raven's notepad.

There were several things scribbled down on the lined yellow paper.

**Extra-Thick Rope**

**Cloth**- "Something was strange about it. We were running tests on it just before it was stolen."

**5 Spellbooks**- only one could be identified. It was on Necrology.

**Rubies**

**Gun Powder**

**Knives**

**Coal**

There was a sideways caret(spelling?) connecting 'Extra- Thick Rope' and 'Gun Powder' with the word _flammable_ at the tip. There were also several things on the sides that were either scratched out, erased, or both.

"What's that quote after 'Cloth'?" Rita asked.

"After Blood escaped, one of the scientists at the lab from said that to me. I wrote it down even though I probably wouldn't forget it." Raven replied.

"What about the spellbooks," Mento questioned, "Why was only one able to be identified?"

"I'm not sure. I looked all over the place for more information, but wasn't able to find a thing."

They sat in silence fora minute.

"Necrology…that's the study of the dead isn't it?" Rita asked.

Raven nodded.

"Well Rae-Rae should be an expert on that." Beast Boy teased.

Raven glared at him.

"Call me that again and I'll ring your neck." She growled.

"Heheh…shutting up now." He laughed nervously.

Mento looked over the list again.

"Any ideas?" Raven asked glancing at the list.

Mento shook his head.

"I've never seen anything like this before," He said frustrated, "Are you absolutely sure that this all that has been stolen?" He snapped.

She looked a little bit taken aback that he had just yelled at her.

"Mento!" Beast Boy said irritated, "Be nice. She's letting us help. The least that you can do is be considerate!"

_More big words_, Raven mentally said to herself, "It's okay. I understand you being angry."

She'd never admit it, but the Doom Patrol, excluding Beast Boy, made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She and Beast Boy had been Titans and worked together for a very long time. There was no reason why she would feel uncomfortable around him. Sometimes she felt extremely irritated around him, but never uncomfortable.

"Look, I really enjoy your company, but it's getting late and there's no way that six people will be able to sleep in a room this size." Raven said with a light smile as she neared the end of the sentence.

"She's right," Rita said as she gave Raven a warm smile, almost as if she was able to sense her nervousness.

"Yeah, well…where are we supposed to go?" Negative Man asked.

"There's a hotel a few miles from here. I could take you there or lend you a map." She offered.

"If we take the map, can we borrow it for a while?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Cool! What do you guys think?" Beast Boy asked looking around at the other members of the Doom Patrol.

"Sounds good to me." Negative Man agreed.

Mento, Elasti-girl, and Robotman agreed as well.

Raven walked over to her dresser and removed a map from the top drawer. She then took a red marker and circled the church and the hotel.

"This is where you are right now," She said, pointing to the circled church, "You need to get here," She pointed to the other building that was circled, "It's closer than it looks and the streets are relatively safe. If you avoid alleys, you should be fine."

She ripped a piece of paper out of her notepad and wrote a number on it.

"This is my cell phone number," She said, handing it to Beast Boy, "Sebastian and I are the only one's with powers in the city. You probably won't need it, but just in case."

"You have a cell phone?" Beast Boy asked giving her a strange look.

She rolled her eyes.

"If you call me at two in the morning, I'll kill you."

"Darn" He said…sarcastically?

Raven shook her head.

"You're an idiot."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Necrology _is_ the study of the dead right? Think about which song I should use. Review and tell me which one you think would be better. I'll keep track and then when the chapter that one of the songs was supposed to be used in is only a few chapters away. I'll decide. Reviewers play a big part so go!Make haste! Review!


	9. Father Joseph

Oblivion- No F$&# way…All of you, Go to Go to the monitor room and look at the update for July 2nd. Click the link there and you'll see why I am so pissed off. They cancel Teen Titans and make that!

OceanShadow- Song B! It'll still be in-depth and center and Beast Boy and Raven from the description. What song were you going to choose anyway?

As for the chapter, what is it with Mento? He seems so cranky all the time.

Oblivion- Which song? …Ha! I'll never tell! You'll just have to wait and see. As for Mento, not sure why I do it, but I always make the crankiest member of the team, usually the leader, the "RAWR! I'm going to eat you!" character. For example, in my other story, Time, at the beginning of the story, Robin is really grouchy. Strangely, I think that Robin is a lot grumpier than Raven. Raven is just easily irritated, but it doesn't last long. Robin on the other hand stays angry throughout most of the episode. Mento will lighten up as the story goes on. You've probably already noticed this, but I find it difficult to keep the Doom Patrol in character.

CailinXaiden- god, as for the songs... i have no idea, i'm bad a making decisions ; about the book about death thingy, are they gonna try to bring trigon back? great story, keep it up:)

Oblivion- ….

MetalGodzillamon- the area around him is now clean Stupid clown...he mumble as the Joker was hang by his heart shape boxers Nice chapter, but here the odd thing...took a deep breath How did Beast Boy get so smart?  
MG  
PS: Keep writing.

Oblivion- That was partially intended. I wanted Beast Boy to seem like he had grown up a little bit more. I wanted him to seem more responsible so that his relationship with Raven would be more believable. In the comics, Beast Boy was always the immature jokester, but as he got older, he became more mature and when he was more mature, he got a new girlfriend and guess who that new girlfriend was…Yup, it was Raven. They broke up and I want to know why. Ugh, the suspense is killing me. Yeah I like suspense, but only when I write it! I NEED TO KNOW WHY!

Here's the poll:

I would like to have a songfic later, but I can't decide between these two songs. I won't say what the two songs are, but I will say what they are for.

Song A) A song that would extend the chapter that is about the more-than-friendly bonding between Beast Boy and Raven. The chapter wouldn't be too mushy, but it would get more in-depth in the progress of their relationship, which gets pretty deep. The chapter would be completely centered around Beast Boy and Raven.

Song B) A song that would be used to get more in-depth in the chapter where the clues come together and whatever is going to happen, happens. The chapter would already be a tremendous turning point, but with this song it would be even longer and add a little more drama. With this song, this chapter will mention the other Titans and the time when they were all still together, but will still be centered on BBRAE.

In short,

Song A- adds fluff and length

Song B- adds drama and length

When I started the story, I had my heart set on using Song A, but then I heard Song B and I started wondering if I should use it instead. I'm currently leaning towards Song B.

What do you guys think?

If you already voted, you can ignore this or vote again. I really don't care. Just let me know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy jumped up and down on the bed in his hotel room as a chimpanzee.

"Gar, cut it out!" Robotman ordered.

Beast Boy ignored him. He was having way too much fun. Besides, since when did he do what he was told?

"Beast Boy, stop! You're going to either break the bed or hit your head on the-"

Right on cue…

BANG 

"OW!" He yelped falling back on the bed and returning to human form.

"Nice." Negative Man said with an extremely small smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The church was just as quiet as it always was. Raven loved it. If she wasn't out either fighting or shopping for groceries or books, she was in here. Even during mass, she was in the room. Of course, no one saw her during mass. She was always hidden in places where no one would even think to look, although sometimes she attended mass out of costume. The only other reasons for why she wasn't in the church lobby were if it was either nighttime or she was in her room eating.

"This is a good one," Raven said as she turned the page in her book.

Raven was lying on the bench at the front of room as Father Tom wrote something on a piece of parchment.

"You definitely have to read this one."

Father Tom looked up from his writing.

"I think I may," He smiled, "I'll buy a copy the next time I'm out."

Raven looked up at him.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can borrow mine."

The two of them were very close. Father Tom never had children and Raven never had a father that actually cared about her. They had a father-daughter relationship even though they weren't related.

"Are you sure?" He asked even though he knew what her answer would be.

Father Tom knew that she was a demon, but he held nothing against her. It wasn't her fault. It would be one thing if she had sold her soul to the devil, which she obviously hadn't. Being born a demon was out of her control. Sure, she had made her fair share of mistakes, but who hadn't?

She gave him a weird look.

"Do we have to have this same conversation every time I offer to let you borrow something?"

"I suppose not." He chuckled.

"Good," She said with a faint smile, "I should be done with it by Thursday, unless Sebastian attacks again, which is highly likely. If that happens, I'll be finished with it by Friday. I'll leave it on the alter the second I finish it."

"There's no rush," He smiled, "Take your time."

Another priest walked in the door. He wore a robe similar to Father Tom's. He was quite a bit younger, maybe in his forties. He had black hair and was average height.

"Greetings Father," He warmly said to Father Tom. He turned to Raven, "Thorn." His voice wasn't anywhere near as friendly to Raven as it had been to Father Tom.

"Good afternoon, Joseph," Father Tom greeted.

Joseph was the one who gave Raven her name. He didn't trust her in the least. He had kicked her out on more than one occasion when she was still living on the streets and used to spend the day in the church. He had even chased her away from the area around the church a few times. He thought that she was just a homeless rat that was only trying to rob the church. Raven never did anything that would make him think that she was untrustworthy, but he was still convinced that she was a thief who was preparing to strike when they least expected it. Father Tom had tried to convince him that Raven was not to be feared, but he just wouldn't believe it. At first, most of the priests were unsure about her, but very few felt that she should be removed from the church. In time, the priests accepted her as a responsible young lady who meant no harm and was a reliable member of the church. Not only did The Black Thorn protect the church and city, but she also brought in a **lot** of money from donations. She was given a small fraction of the donations. They tried to give her more, but she refused. She was given enough to buy food and other things that she wanted, which usually wasn't anything besides books and eating out on rare occasion.

Father Tom was the only one who knew that the church's protector was actually a demon. He kept it a secret because it might make the other priests edgy and reluctant to speak to her or even go near her. However, the main reason for keeping her identity a secret, was because of what Joseph would do if he found out. He would tell everyone and she would be forced to flee.

Joseph glanced at Raven suspiciously, but quickly looked away when she felt his glance and looked up at him.

She shrugged and returned to her book.

Joseph glanced back, but this time, she ignored it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you read these stupid things?" Beast Boy groaned staring at the map that Raven had given them.

Robotman walked over to him and flipped the map upside-down.

"Oh, heh right," Beast Boy grimaced.

"So do we go back to the church or what?" Robotman asked.

"We should try to track down more clues to help with the case," said Mento.

"Why not," Beast Boy shrugged. "Where do we start?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Those bastards. What's the point in canceling Teen Titans, a show that was making Cartoonnetwork filthy rich, for, of all things, Teens of Tomorrow? The legionnaires can go to hell. Whatever, it'll never get off the ground. I'm sending hate mail. See you when I get back from jail!


	10. Where to Search?

Oblivion- The more I write and think, the more adaptation-ish, or AU, it seems to become. It's going to be mostly original, but so far I've thought about two future events that are adaptations from Family Lost. I won't say what they are, but they're definitely tweaked events from Family Lost.

OceanShadow- Don't send hate mail; they'll end up ignoring it.  
Question: How did Father Tom find out Raven was half-demon? I don't think she'd give that information out freely considering he's some one she doesn't know too well and that he's a priest.

Oblivion- That was a joke. I wouldn't send hate mail.

Answer: One of the reasons that Raven didn't want to live in the church was that she was half-demon. He hated seeing anybody living on the streets, especially when they were alone. One day he asked Raven why she didn't want to live in the church. She told him that she had her reasons. He asked what the reasons were and swore that he wouldn't tell anyone. A priest usually doesn't go back on their word, but she still wouldn't tell him. In the end, it just slipped and to her surprise, he didn't care. That's one of the reasons that they're so close.

Nobodies voting…Malaya21 and OceanShadow are the only ones who have voted! Hurry up and vote!

Once again, here's the note…

I want to have a songfic chapter later, but I can't decide between these two songs. I won't say what the songs are, but I'll tell you what they're for.

Song A) A song that would extend the chapter that is about the more-than-friendly bonding between Beast Boy and Raven. The chapter wouldn't be too mushy, but it would get more in-depth in the progress of their relationship, which gets pretty deep. The chapter would be completely centered around Beast Boy and Raven.

Song B) A song that would be used to get more in-depth in the chapter where the clues come together and whatever is going to happen, happens. The chapter would already be a tremendous turning point, but with this song it would be even longer and add a little more drama. With this song, this chapter will mention the other Titans and the time when they were all still together, but will still be centered on BBRAE.

In short,

Song A- adds fluff and length

Song B- adds drama and length

When I started the story, I had my heart set on using Song A, but then I heard Song B and I started wondering if I should use it instead. I'm currently leaning towards Song B.

What do you guys think?

I need an opinion here. Seriously, let me know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was on that list again?" Beast Boy asked scratching his head.

Mento recited the list and the rest of the team listened closely.

"So we should look for information on the books and cloth." Rita suggested.

"Exactly." Mento answered.

"In case you haven't noticed, goth girl never told us which lab the cloth came from or where the spellbooks were from." Negativeman said boredly.

"There shouldn't be too many labs and we should probably check multiple libraries."

"Sounds like a plan." Beast Boy grinned.

After talking it over, the Doom Patrol came to the conclusion that they should look for clues as to what was 'strange' about the cloth. The first thing that they would have to do is find the lab.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find, right?" Beast Boy asked. He showed the rest of the team.

The four looking at the map frowned.

"What?" Beast Boy turned the map around so that he could see it.

His ears drooped.

There were five labs and they were nowhere near each other.

"Okay…maybe this is going to be a little more on difficult side…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A malicious grin crossed Sebastian's face as he watched the image of Doom Patrol stare blankly at the map trying to pick the first lab to search in the small pool of blood in front of him.

"Search all you want," He smirked, "You'll never figure out my plan."

A red clad man walked in the room.

"Sebastian, we believe we have discovered which chemicals are needed to concoct the vaccine." He said bowing.

"Good," He said, his attention still on the pool, "have you found where they are located?"

"We have reason to believe that we may be able to acquire them from a lab in the eastern part of the city."

"Very well," He said turning to the man, "Prepare the army. We leave in an hour."

The man left and Sebastian returned his attention to the pool. He lifted his hand and moved it in a small circle.

The image in the pool changed from the still puzzled Doom Patrol to an image of Raven writing something on her notepad.

He gave a small smile.

"I _am_ disappointed in you, my dear. You should have figured this out long ago."

He stood up and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we should try…" Beast Boy ran his finger over the map until he reached the lab in the eastern part of the city, "that **one** first!

It was on the other side of the city.

"What makes you think that we should check that one first?" Rita asked.

"My animal instincts say that we should check that one."

They all gave him a weird look.

He frowned, irritated.

"Why do you always look at me like?" He snapped.

They others looked away, either whistling or looking around.

"It's not like we have anything else to do." Beast Boy grunted.

Mento nodded.

"That one it is then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Yet another short chapter, but here's something to keep you entertained.

Have any of you noticed an anonymous reviewer with a rather _strange_ name is reviewing for your stories? I'm playing a game. I'm running around anonymously reviewing for people's stories using this weird name. Try to figure out who I am and post it in a review. In a little while I'll tell you who I was and the name of everyone who figured it out. Happy hunting!


	11. Chemical Reactions

Oblivion- Do any of you think that this story is overrated? I have no idea why I just asked that question, 'cause something is going to happen later that strictly enforces the rating. There may be something suggestive later. I'm not going to do anything weird, but I thought I'd put that in as a warning for those who don't like suggestive stuff. T rated for a reason! Run little kiddies, run!

Dark Darianna Minamino- corperate bastards. stupid commies! we should burn them at the steak! ok. that was fun! i loved this chapter! the plot just keeps getting thicker! i think i would go with both songs. just place them at different places, if you get what i'm saying.  
j

Oblivion- This was a review for chapter nine, but it was posted after chapter 10 was posted and I wanted to reply to it. I thought about using both songs, but it seemed like if I were to use more than one it would almost ridiculous. I've never read a story with two songfic chapters.

Balkoth- I really liked this one. Getting to see things from a 'bad' guys point of view is always so amazing. They tend to think completely differently than the rest of us 'normal' people.

So, this is something that Raven should have figured out by now? Taking a shot in the dark here, does it have anything at all to do with Trigon? Playing an anonymous game are we? That's neat, I'll keep my eyes peeled,

Balkoth

p.s. Wow, I just asked way to many questions that were either rethoric or that I know won't get answered.

Oblivion- Maybe…

I am the note come to suck your blood. Rawr! Read me!

I want to have a songfic chapter later, but I can't decide between these two songs. I won't say what the songs are, but I'll tell you what they're for.

Song A) A song that would extend the chapter that is about the more-than-friendly bonding between Beast Boy and Raven. The chapter wouldn't be too mushy, but it would get more in-depth in the progress of their relationship, which gets pretty deep. The chapter would be completely centered around Beast Boy and Raven.

Song B) A song that would be used to get more in-depth in the chapter where the clues come together and whatever is going to happen, happens. The chapter would already be a tremendous turning point, but with this song it would be even longer and add a little more drama. With this song, this chapter will mention the other Titans and the time when they were all still together, but will still be centered on BBRAE.

In short,

Song A- adds fluff and length

Song B- adds drama and length

When I started the story, I had my heart set on using Song A, but then I heard Song B and I started wondering if I should use it instead. I'm currently leaning towards Song B.

What do you guys think?

I need more votes. Lots more!

Have any of you found me yet? I've reviewed for several stories already. Keep looking!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shined down upon the somewhat confused Doom Patrol.

"This is a lab?" Beast Boy asked staring up at the dirty building, "What do they study here, toilets?"

The building that stood before them was filthy and burnt in many places. It was an ugly greenish color and looked pretty old. The grass surrounding the building was either unhealthy or dead.

"Well…it's **still** a lab, so we should still look around." Mento said, walking towards the door.

The others followed.

As they approached the door, they could hear things like boiling liquid and the noise from jumping sparks.

Mento reached for the door and knocked twice.

They only waited for about a minute before an older man with a huge grey mustache answered the door.

"Oh hello," He smiled, "Can I help you with something?"

Thankfully, he was a nice man and seemed like he would be willing to cooperate.

"Um, yes, we're looking for clues on a strange piece of cloth that stolen from a lab somewhere in this city." Mento said clearing his throat.

The man gave him a strange look.

"I'm not sure if we can help you with that. You see," He stepped to the side of the doorway, "This is a chemical lab."

The Doom Patrol looked around shocked.

The outside of the building and the yard were extremely unkempt, but the inside was in perfect order. Beakers and test tubes were everywhere. Scientists poured and mixed chemicals and took notes. There were chemicals of every color imaginable as well as powder of every color imaginable.

"Wow…" Beast Boy said looking at all the pretty colors.

"You may come in," the scientist led them inside, "I'm not sure if we will be of any help to you, but you may look around."

They accepted his invitation and looked around, wondering what information they could get from this place.

"Sir, do you know anything about the recent robberies?" Rita asked.

The scientist nodded.

"We have boosted our security so that we may be able to protect the chemicals without fear," He said as he showed them around, "these chemicals are very dangerous so we must handle them with utmost care."

One of the beakers exploded and scientists rushed from all around to help clean it up.

"Many of these chemicals must be kept away from each other or they could cause a reaction and explode. We've had our fair share of explosions."

Everyone in the Doom Patrol looked at each other.

"Is it at all possible that the cloth could have been here and chemicals were spilled on it?" Mento asked.

The scientist thought for a minute.

"I guess that it's possible, but I don't remember seeing any odd fabric."

"Maybe it wasn't odd until it got here," Beast Boy mumbled, earning stares from the other members of the Doom Patrol, "What?" He growled.

"You just said something smart." said Negativeman.

"Hey," Beast Boy snapped.

"Beast Boy," Mento demanded, "Do you still have Thorn's number?" Unlike Beast Boy, Mento remembered that Raven's identity was to remain a secret.

"Duh," Beast Boy grinned, "I not done annoying her yet."

"Call her." He ordered.

Beast Boy mock saluted and pulled out his phone.

He hit a bunch of numbers and held the phone up to his ear.

After about a minute of silence he grinned.

"Hi Rae-Rae!"

A loud noise came from the phone.

"Sorry, hey listen we're at one of the labs looking for clues on that weird cloth thing…one minute." He put the phone down for a minute. "Hey, what am I supposed to ask her?"

They all sighed.

Mento was about to answer when someone started screaming for help.

"Help! Please help!" A scientist ran into the room.

Beast Boy put the phone back up to his ear.

"Call you back!" Then hung up.

"What's wrong?" Mento asked running up to the scientist.

"Brother Blood…he's…in the other room!" He heaved.

Without another word, the Doom Patrol took off into the other room and saw Sebastian holding a bag with multiple tubes inside.

"Blood!" Mento screamed.

Sebastian turned and gave a small smile.

"Only you? A battle with isn't worth my precious time," He threw a dagger that just narrowly missed Beast Boy's shoulder, "I'd loved to say and chat, but I have to get going." He bolted out the window and disappeared.

"How does he keep doing that?" Beast Boy growled.

Mento turned to the rest of the team, then to the scientists.

"Do you know what was stolen?" He asked the scientists.

"Yes," One of them answered. He named a long list of chemicals that made the hamster in Beast Boy's head pass out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Every time I read a new chapter of the story that I have been waiting for, it makes me want to update. No idea why…Heh, I guess you guys don't mind, though. Vote and Review.


	12. The Nrub Dluohs Arret

Oblivion- This chapter is a little more on the boring side. Most of it is totally irrelevant to the rest of the story. The only important part of this entire chapter is the end. Don't say I didn't warn you!

El Queso de Malicioso- Okay, I have a lot to say here...

1. Why aren't you supposed to be on this site?

2. (Not really a question) Just because of what you said earlier, I HAVE to write a fic with TWO song-chapters. It's almost like a challenge. By the way, since it's never done, that just makes it original! (sorry, just excited)

3. (also not really a question) I'm really glad that you're making BB smart and Rae... long... haired. (now for the question) Why are you switching randomly between BB having the intelligence of a four-year-old and being eerily clever and articulate? It would make sense if you made him a little smart, then a little dumb, but you've been jumping back and forth between the two extremes.

Sorry for not reviewing until now, but I usually don't particularly like the fics where the team has split up. Then again, most authors just aren't good at it. Then again again(no typo), a lot of authors on this site... aren't that good. I think I'll leave it at that as to avoid as many death threats as possible...

Oblivion- Here are your answers.

1. My dad doesn't trust the people on this site. He says they're a bunch of wackos, in a bad way. A really bad way.

2. It seems more like a way to cheat than a challenge.

3. People are saying that I'm making Beast Boy too smart so I've been trying to balance it out, but it's tough. He's 22 so technically he is an adult, but he still acts a lot like a kid.

I'm not much of a reviewer either. I write about three times as much as I read.

Balkoth- "He named a long list of chemicals that made the hamster in Beastboy's head pass out." Hilarious! That was my favorite line in this whole post though "What do they study here, toilets?" was a close second. :-)

Beastboy's character is really good. I've noticed that his mind makes jumps when it comes to intelligence. These jumps really fit. Beastboy isn't stupid, "Homecoming 2" proved that. (It takes skill to redirect a mass-shadow generator...I think...I hope). Still, "Staranded" showed a reluctance to think too much.

This was really good. Keep up the good work and I hope to see you again soon,

Balkoth

Oblivion- As explained above, he's physically an adult(wow that sounded weird), but mentally he's still a kid so he's sort of back and forth at the moment. I might be making the jumps a little too sudden so I'll work on that.

Too-much-T.V.- No offence but WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! you're just now finding out that Teen titans was getting cancled? I've known for months! that's why I started recording them. It's only on, on like the weekends. Anyway back to the review short chapter I want more action or more drama you're the author you choose.  
too-much-T.V.

Oblivion- I take offense! I'm not stupid! I was saying that this is what's replacing Teen Titans! I KNOW THAT IT WAS CANCELED LONG AGO! …You're just recording them now? I've been recording them since 'Betrayal' aired.

READ ME OR ELSE!

I want to have a songfic chapter later, but I can't decide between these two songs. I won't say what the songs are, but I'll tell you what they're for.

Song A) A song that would extend the chapter that is about the more-than-friendly bonding between Beast Boy and Raven. The chapter wouldn't be too mushy, but it would get more in-depth in the progress of their relationship, which gets pretty deep. The chapter would be completely centered around Beast Boy and Raven.

Song B) A song that would be used to get more in-depth in the chapter where the clues come together and whatever is going to happen, happens. The chapter would already be a tremendous turning point, but with this song it would be even longer and add a little more drama. With this song, this chapter will mention the other Titans and the time when they were all still together, but will still be centered on BBRAE.

In short,

Song A- adds fluff and length

Song B- adds drama and length

When I started the story, I had my heart set on using Song A, but then I heard Song B and I started wondering if I should use it instead. I'm currently leaning towards Song B.

What do you guys think?

Several people are saying that I should do both, but I'd really rather just do one.

Nobody can figure out who I am…so here's a clue. I only review for Teen Titans stories so if you write anything else don't expect to see me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven looked over the list of stolen chemicals with a confused look on her face.

"I've never heard of any of these." She said handing the paper back to Mento.

He took it and looked over it again.

"I know what they are, but I don't know what the result would be if any of them were mixed." He folded the list and put it in his pocket.

They stood in silence until Beast Boy's stomach started growling.

"Sorry," he said with a small smile.

"Why are you sorry?" Raven asked, "You probably haven't eaten all day."

"Nope. None of us have."

Raven glanced up at the clock.

"If you want, I can show you some of the city's better restaurants."

Nobody hesitated to accept her invitation.

"Alright," She said standing up, "I'll just be a minute."

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked.

"My room."

Before Beast Boy could ask why, she was gone.

---5 minutes later---

Raven's door opened, but instead of her normal outfit, she was wearing a sweater and something that nobody had ever expected to see on her, a long skirt.

Beast Boy stared at her.

"Why did you change?"

"Because I don't want to attract attention. If I were to walk in as Thorn, everyone around would look at me, but if I walk in like this nobody will pay any attention." She said closing her door.

"Why are you wearing a skirt?"

She smirked.

"Because nobody would expect me to."

"Clever." Said Negativeman.

"Thank you."

Beast Boy continued to stare at her.

"Will you stop it?" Raven growled,"I know it looks stupid and it's not me, but it's not like I have a choice."

"Sorry."

"So where are we goin' to eat? I'm starvin'" Robotman nearly demanded. (does Robotman eat normal food?)

"What do you want?" She asked, leading them to the door.

"Anything edible." Beast Boy grinned(he does a lot of that doesn't he?)

"Fine. There's a place pretty close to the church that has a large variety of choices. It's casual so you don't need to wear anything fancy."

"Like you?" Beast Boy joked.

"Yeah," Raven growled, "Like me"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing as how the Doom Patrol didn't bring anything besides their costumes, they went the way they were.

"Nrub Dluohs Arret" Beast struggled to say pronounce the name of the restaurant, "How do say that?"

"No idea," Raven replied, "I just call it 'The casual restaurant'."

"Oh okay."

---Inside Nrub Dluohs Arret---

It was packed, and they would have to wait about 45 minutes, but Raven insisted that it was worth the wait. It was a pretty casual restaurant. Most people were dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt.

"You're sure this is worth the wait?" Beast Boy moaned.

"Will stop complaining already!" Raven snapped.

Beast Boy frowned.

"But I'm hungry…" He mumbled.

Raven rolled her eyes.

---Forty-five minutes later---

Beast Boy starred at the menu. He felt overwhelmed with how much there was to choose from.

"You weren't lying when you said that they have a big varity." said Beast Boy.

"Told you."

"Do you recommend anything?" Rita asked.

"Anything. It's all filling and tastes good."

After spending ten minutes looking at the massive menu, they ordered.

They spent the time they waited for their dinner, which ending being a really long time, discussing the strange clues.(I'm too lazy to type out the discussion) They suggested many things, but every idea was either shot down or challenged. Needless to say, the discussion was a worthless waste of time.

"All we know is that they're doing something with fire and the dead." Mento said deep in thought, "Is there any known connection?"

Raven shook her head.

After they had finished dinner, Raven returned to the church and the Doom Patrol went back to the hotel.

They were all exhausted and were half asleep when they left the restaurant.

---In the middle of the night---

Raven awoke to a shuffling noise outside of her room.

She groggily glanced at the clock. Two in the morning.

She closed her eyes. She must have been hearing things. Who would be there at two in the morning?

…

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed, grabbed her cloak and flew out the door.

However, she entered the lobby only to see the intruders running out the door.

She looked around the lobby. It was mostly undamaged. A few benches were overturned here and there, but nothing serious.

It seemed that whatever they come for, they couldn't find it.

She turned around to return to her room.

It was then that she noticed that the small white, wooden cross, which had been on the wall, was missing.

She sighed.

"What are they doing?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Read the name of the restaurant backwards. A lot of you probably already figured that out, though.


	13. Telephone Conversations

Oblivion- I know a lot of you are pissed off about the skirt, but take your anger out on your computer and forget it. The skirt is gone. It's not coming back. It will never return. IT'S GONE FOREVER! And for those of you who flat out can't stand it, I added a little bit to last chapter which expresses Raven dislike for her skirt. With that said and done, let's move on to the reviews, which take up half the chapter!

Too-much-T.V.- HA HA HA! terrA shoulD burN! That was brilant! update ASAP, Even though you're not alowed on this site.  
too-much-T.V.  
P.S. I've accualy been Rec. since Bunny Raven, I have over 20 tapes of differant shows not just Teen Titans. But betrayal I was just beagining to like Teen Titans at that point. (I was still mad that Teen Titans replaced Justace Leauge)

Oblivion- I spent like 20 minutes trying to figure out what I should call the restaurant. In the end I decided on just writing something backwards. I have an entire drawer full of tapes. I have the entire season 5, with exception of Thing's Change(on its own tape), on one tape. I'm pissed, though. I accidentally taped over The Beast Within on my season three tape and I love that episode. I've been watching since the premire, but I didn't start taping until Betrayl.

MetalGodzillamon- First off...bow down to him and attack like he was a god I will follow you everywhere for putting her in a skirt. got up and straighting himself Second off...I don't the Robotman can eat. I mean the only thing is a live is his brain, so I think her eat nothing. Finally...BeastBoy grins to much .

Oblivion- I didn't want to put her in a skirt, but it's like a thousand times better than a dress and I wanted it to seem like she wasn't Raven. Come on think about it, Girl-who-resembles-Raven+Skirtgirl-who-is-definitely-not-Raven. The skirt will **never** appear again so don't get too ticked off. Yeah, I know he does. Besides, if you read the note above, you'll see that I added something to chapter 12.

About the songfic…should I really use both? I don't know. If you think that I should, please tell me.

The reason I'm not telling you what the song is, is because if I tell you, you'll look up the lyrics and the chapter will be able to be partially predicted. If that made any sense.

And hey Cheese dude, I do not appreciate your review. You said a lot of things that really pissed me off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zzzzzzz…" 

Rita glanced over at Beast Boy, who had his head down on the table and held a spoon in his hand. In front of him was a bowl of cereal with many different colored pieces.

They were call currently in the room next to lobby of the hotel eating breakfast.

"Why's he so tired?" Negativeman asked, "He went to bed at the same time we did."

"I heard him talking in his sleep last night." Mento responded, taking a bite of the croissant(spelling?) in his hand.

"What he say?" Robotman asked excitedly.

"Something about the other Titans," He answered, "but I couldn't fully understand him. He sounds drunk when he sleep talks."

His comment made Rita chuckle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat in the church lobby and thought about the unidentified books, cloth, and chemicals.

What were they for? What connection did they have?

Several questions ran through Raven's head, but no matter how hard she thought, she just couldn't figure out any of the answers.

Death and Fire. That's all she knew. Something was coming back from the dead and fire was involved.

Suddenly a thought struck her mind.

The church worshiped Trigon and he was dead. He could easily manipulate fire. Could this have anything to do with him?

She stood up and raced back to her room to call The Doom Patrol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy looked at the phone, stupidly, wondering if he should call Raven to annoy her. She would probably kill him, but that never stopped him before.

He reached for the phone, but before he reached it, it rang.

"Hello?" He said, tiredly.

He listened with little interest.

"Oh, hi Raven. I was just about to call you."

"…"

"No it was just to talk. I wasn't going to call to annoy you." He lied.

"…"

"No they went out for lunch." He yawned.

"…"

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"…"

"No seriously. I'm awake."

"…"

"Really? What's the connection?"

"…"

"Okay, I'll run over."

"…"

"Yeah, all right, bye."

He hung up the phone and stared at it blankly.

"What did she want, again?"

-----

Raven ran to her room and picked up her phone. She dialed Beast Boy's hotel room and waited for him to pick up.

"…"

"Hi, it's me."

"…"

"You were going to call and annoy me weren't you?"

"…"

"Whatever. Is the rest of the Doom Patrol there?"

"…"

"Are you even awake?"

"…"

"No you're not."

"…"

"Never mind, hey can you come over in a little bit? I think that I may have found a connection between some of the clues."

"…"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"…"

"Thank you. I'll see you in a little bit."

She hung up the phone.

"He didn't pay even the least bit of attention throughout that entire phone call. Whatever, I'll call him back in a few hours once he wakes up."

With that, she fell back on her bed and unintentionally fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- What the hell is wrong with half of the people on this site? I mean seriously! ArellaSlade? Are you serious? Robrae, cyrae, bbstar, RAESTAR? What the hell is wrong with you people? bbterra I can understand. I don't support it, but it was shown in the show. If you can't see that its robstar, you're blind. All right. Enough shipper talk. Sorry about the format for the telephone conversation. This chapter was really short so I split up the conversations so it looked longer. Chapter was still sort of short, but I really just wanted to get another update in so that nobody would get tired of waiting and leave. Review.


	14. Eerie Similarities

Oblivion- I just got "The Death and Return of Donna Troy". Lillith's death is really gruesome, even if you don't really see anything and it did only take of three panals. Overall, I don't recommend it. Most of you probably read Infinite Crisis and saw Donna's return anyway.

Raven A. Williams- REVIEW NOT POSTED FOR Raven A. Williams's SAKE!

Oblivion- DIE! DIE! DIIIIIEEEE! Why do you sign sorrowbyrd?

SukiIsMyHomeGirl- I like this FanFiction and I hope you finish it...I write for and people NEVER finish...then again, people rarely finish here too ;)! I give ya 5 outta 5 stars ;)! Hope to see you finish ;-D!

Oblivion- I'm going to do my best. In my first story, Call of the Wild, I disappeared just before the last chapter was posted, but I came back two years later and finished it. I'm hoping that that doesn't happen again, but no one knows what the future may bring. Just keep your fingers crossed and remember, it may take years, but this will get finished. I probably won't disappear before the end of the story this time, but who knows?

Too-much-T.V.- I like the way you split up the conversation. Robrae I can understand. BBterra I can understand too. but REASTAR? for real? Come on ether those are there favorite charicters or the reall need help!  
1. I think you should do both songs  
2. can you give us another clue about your name? please?  
3. Whitch chapter did Cheese Dude review? I want to know what he said!  
4. Update!  
5. Too-much-T.V.

Oblivion- I just wanted to lengthen the chapter soI guess the conversation split was an added bonus.I can not understand robrae. They have a brother sister relationship, just like Cyborg and Raven. Stupid yuri. Ugh, yuck! Both songs? …hmm…all right another vote for both. He reviewed for…never mind. For his sake I'll keep it a secret, but if you're that dedicated it's not hard to find.

El Queso de Malicioso, you can hate me for not liking Terra. That's fine. The only part that really bothered me was the comment about my father. At times, I hate my parents, but they're still my parents and I still feel that I should stick up for them. But yeah, I'll be more than happy to let bygones be bygones and I look forward to hearing more from you.

About the songs…it's a **dead** tie. I'm **dead** serious. Each song has three votes. Several people want both songs, but I'm a little bit against that. I guess if enough people want it, though, I'll use both, but at the moment it's a **_dead_** tie…

Voting ends soon because we're approaching the Song A songfic chapter. That chapter will be fluffy regardless of whether or not Song A wins, but Song A will just extend it. Song B, however, is in a very different situation. It almost completely changes the chapter, that doesn't necessarily mean that it will get a lot better. I think it will, but my opinion is different than yours.

Old McDonald had a farm…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mento, Elasti-girl, Robotman, and Negativeman walked into their hotel suite and saw Beast Boy staring at the phone stupidly. It appeared that he had been standing there for over an hour.

"What are doing, green bean?" Robotman asked.

Beast Boy slowly pointed to the phone.

"Raven called." He said with absolutely no expression.

"What did she say?" Mento asked.

"Something about a connection. I don't remember what."

The other four quickly faced each other.

"Could she have possibly found a connection between the clues?" Rita asked.

"She might have," Mento answered, "We should hurry over!"

"Uh," Mento turned to see Negativeman pointing at Beast Boy, who had his head against the wall and was fast asleep, "Maybe we should let Gar take a nap first."

Mento groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father Tom sat beside Raven on the bench near the front of the lobby.

"Your green friend seems like a very nice young man." He said to her.

"He's so immature." Raven mumbled in a monotone voice. She was reading her book again, but she was still listening to what Father Tom had to say.

"He seems to really like you." He said gently.

"He likes everyone."

After a moment of silence, Raven looked up at Father Tom's smiling face.

She threw her book down and stared at him in astonishment.

"Not you too!" She yelled.

Raven groaned and leaned backwards, her closed eyes facing the ceiling.

"Why does everyone think that I like him as more than a friend?" She asked with another groan. She had read the minds of everyone in the Doom Patrol and everyone suspected that there might be some kind of more-than-friendly-attraction between the two, "We're just friends. That's all. Why does everyone think that there's something going on between us?"

Father Tom patted her on the back and then rose.

"Mass starts in about twenty minutes," He walked toward the back of the church, "We should prepare for it."

Raven sighed and sat motionless for a minute.

He's my friend. That's all…right? 

Rather than continue to torture herself, Raven stood up and assisted Father Tom by moving bowls, goblets, and candles.

It really helped to have powers when preparing for mass. She was able to do many things at once and really saved a lot of time.

A few other priests entered the church. Among them were Joseph, and a few others. Most were unimportant, but Raven was polite anyway. Maybe that was why they were beginning to accept her.

Beginning to accept her… 

It was strange, really. Actually, it was almost eerie. There were several similarities between the cult that Arella was lured into and the church that Raven was welcomed into that were almost too alike to be mere coincidences. Both had sought shelter in a church, but Arella had not been nearly as lucky as her daughter. Raven was aware of what happened to her mother and had thoroughly investigated the church and it's history before accepting Father Tom's invitation. Father Tom and, if she recalled correctly, Tala, had both acted as almost parental figures, but Tala did not have good intentions. Both were made to feel at home in their respective church, but for Arella, their love was fake. Raven had lived in the church for about three years and nothing had happened. She was pretty sure that their feelings toward her were sincere, but she couldn't let her guard down, just in case. So there were also quite a few differences, but the similar set-up between the two was just plain weird.

"Raven," Father Tom slowly approached her, his voice barely higher than a whisper, "Are you all right? You zoned out and you're sweating."

"I..." She glanced around, trying to think up a good excuse.

When nothing came to mind, she turned to an extremely overused cliché.

"I just need some fresh air."

With that, she set everything down and flew outside to gather her thoughts and consult with her emotions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- I'm not sure whether or not Raven can actually read minds. If she can't then she learned a new ability after leaving the Titans and now can. I know that her name was Tala. I'm not positive, but it seemed to me like Arella looked up to Tala as sort of a foster mother or something. Kinda short I know, but there was a long paragraph, which is kind of rare for me.


	15. Author's Note

Bad news guys. I'm suffering from MAJOR writers block. I started the next chapter, but I don't know where I want to go with it. I added a little more to the end of chapter 14, but not much. I'm not discontinuing the story just taking a little break. If you want, I'll post what I have of the next chapter, but it will just sort of be there. It won't be all that interesting but it will be there. Or I'll wait and add to it. The main reason behind the writers block is that I wanted to have something happen later, but I'm not so sure about it anymore. It might annoy some of the readers and I don't want that to happen. I'm doing the same thing that I'm doing with Time. The Black Thorn is going into comic book mode for a little while. At least one update a month and I'll try to make them long. Hopefully things will go back to normal soon. Please don't ditch me like people have in the past. I made a promise that I'd finish this no matter how long it takes. For the time being, keep an eye out for me in the anonymous name game. Baaaaa! Psst, that's a clue!

-The Dark Oblivion


	16. Think Before You Do Things

Oblivion- I really didn't want to post this on September 11th, but I might not get another chance anytime soon. This is a happy chapter, but it's not a happy day…I didn't lose anyone in the terrorist attacks, but we watched actual footage from the attacks in school today. I was extremely shaken, even though it happened five years ago…On a happier note, I just realized that in my profile I had 'I hate it when people spell Azerath Metrion Zinthos wrong' meanwhile I spelled Azarath incorrectly. I just _love_ embarrassing myself, don't I? Okay this is totally irrelevant, but I feel like sharing. My brother and my cousin were having a diving contest. I was the judge. Every time they imitated a DC character, I added extra points. When I eventually got bored with watching them, I said: "First person to imitate an Oreo gets a perfect score." My brother then made quite possibly the worst joke I've ever heard. He jumped and yelled: "I'm Michael(sp?) Jackson!" That idiot…

Reviews are good for the soul!

Balkoth- Empath vs. Telepath. Emotion reading for one, mind reading for another. The difference between the two is often blurred.

That last paragraph, it was well-written and a brief history lesson is always appreciated, but was it there for a reason? It seems to either be a loose thread or blunt foreshadowing. If its a loose thread, that's going to fester. If its foreshadowing, it wasn't a shadow so much as a hit to the head with a frying pan.

I know communication can get garbled over the net so let me explain. This is a very nice story that I thouroughly enjoy. That said, I want to help the author keep up her marvelous work. The very last paragraph feels kinda like what has been dubbed (by me at least) as a car-crash ending.

Sailing along at 65 and then hit a brick wall. Just stop immediately.

There's a very delicate balance that must be struck, while writing the ending of a chapter/post. Just enough of a further idea has to be introduced to keep the reader interested but it can't be too devoloped or else, when the post does end, it feels like you're taunting or teasing the reader.

If the last paragraph is really important for the story's progress, I would have recommended stopping after "Actually, it was almost eeire." Well, what's eerie? A cliff-hanger to be sure but the rest of the paragraph feels like its floating in space. Out of place, so to speak.

Loved Beastboy's vacant staring at the telephone. That was rather humorous.

Good luck and happy writing,

Balkoth

Oblivion- When I was writing it, I noticed that the ending sucked. I added a little more to the end, but it still seems like a train wreck.

SONG RESULTS: The song that I will be using will be Song…C! WHAT? I know you're all probably thinking "what the hell…?" Well, here's why: Song B won out, but I just found out that Song B is from a Marvel movie! I can't put a Marvel song in a DC story, now, can I? Oh well, Song C stills rocks! I love the song and will probably be able to fit it in with the chapter. Song C is a fluff/drama mix.

Song A: "Stay With You" by The Goo Goo Dolls

Song B: I'll tell you later.

Song C: …

Groan…I don't feel like writing right now…but I have to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doom Patrol entered the church only to realize that they had entered in the middle of mass.

Father Tom stood behind the altar in the front and read off numerous prayers and sermons as several of the other priests walked around the room, collecting donations and preparing wine and communion.

Instead of standing around and waiting they sat down in one of the benches near the back.

As they sat down, Father Tom began to recite a sermon.

Rita listened intently, but the others weren't so into his speech.

Beast Boy quickly became bored with waiting.

"This is taking forever. Can't we just go interrupt for a second and ask where Raven is," Beast Boy complained, "I mean she did call and ask us to come over in a little bit didn't she?"

"Beast Boy, she called yesterday," Mento replied, "She's probably mad that we didn't come right away."

"Raven's always mad."

"That's not the point that I'm trying to make."

"Hey, I was tired" He grunted, "And I can't pay attention when I'm tired."

Mento shook his head and sighed.

"Just try to be patient for once."

Beast Boy frowned but did as he was told.

---

After what seemed like an eternity, Father Tom finally finished his sermon and the people rose and headed toward the altar to receive communion.

"Ugh, it's about time." Beast Boy mumbled, standing up.

"Don't be so rude." Rita frowned.

"Sorry…" Beast Boy sighed, "Well, mass is over so can we please go find Raven?"

"Of course." She smiled.

Beast Boy smiled back then ran up to Father Tom, leaving the others behind.

---

Father Tom saw Raven's green friend running up to him with amazing speed.

That boy can run. He thought to himself. 

But then, of course, being the graceful guy he is, Beast Boy tripped over his own feet and landed face first on the floor.

Father Tom laughed slightly to himself.

"Are you all right young man?" Father Tom said, helping Beast Boy up.

"Yeah, thanks!" Beast Boy said, gratefully accepting his hand.

Upon regaining his feet, Beast Boy glanced over at the Doom Patrol. Robotman was laughing his metal ass off, Negativeman was shaking his head, Elasti-girl was smiling slightly, and Mento looked like he was ashamed to call Beast Boy his teammate.

After sticking his tongue out at the rest of the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy returned his attention to Father Tom.

"What brings you here?" Father Tom asked, even though he obviously knew the answer.

"I'm looking for Raven, have you seen her?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone by that name." Father Tom glanced up at the ceiling as he said this.

Beast Boy was confused at first, but eventually, he got the point and followed the pastor's line of vision.

Sure enough, there was Raven, sitting on one of the ceiling beams, reading a book.

Beast Boy was about to shout in an attempt to get her attention, but Father Tom stopped him by placing his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"She prefers not to draw attention to herself, that's why she hides," Father Tom whispered as discreetly as possible, "wait until everybody leaves."

Beast Boy nodded and walked back to his teammates.

"What did he say?" Negativeman asked.

"He told me that we couldn't talk to her until everybody left." He answered.

Mento glanced over at the line of people.

"There aren't too many people left. The maximum time that we would have to wait would be ten minutes."

"So do we just wait here or go kill some time outside?" Beast Boy asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Then can we just wait here?"

"I suppose. We've got nothing better to do."

The five hung out in the back of the church for about eight minutes as they watched the last of citizens of the small city near Gothem leave.

As the last few people walked out the door, the five walked to the center of the church.

Beast Boy was about to transform into some kind of bird and fly up to greet his friend, but just before he transformed, a wicked idea entered his mind.

With a huge, devious grin, Beast Boy slowly and quietly removed his shoe and threw it at the unsuspecting vigilante.

As the horrible smelling shoe came in contact with its victim, Raven shrieked and fell off the beam.

Deciding that it would be cruel to let Raven crash into the ground after scaring the shit out of her, Beast Boy caught her, but once he made eye contact with her, he immediately regretted throwing his shoe.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Raven spat in his face, causing him to drop her, which made the situation worse.

She pushed herself back up then gave Beast Boy the most severe death glare he had ever seen.

"Uh…heh heh…sorry?" Beast Boy said nervously.

Raven replied to this by smacking him in the head with her book, sending him towards the floor.

It was a good thing that Beast Boy's head was so hard or this might have caused serious brain damage.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" He growled, sitting up.

Raven kneeled down in front of him.

"Next time," She pushed him back down, "think before you do things."

Mento cleared his throat, catching Raven's attention.

"It's about time you guys showed up." She said, standing back up.

"We're sorry that we're late," Mento turned to a very annoyed looking Beast Boy, "_Somebody _stayed up too late and we ended up having to wait until this morning."

"It's twelve thirty."

Mento was about to give the reason, but Raven stopped him.

"Let me guess," She said, hovering above the ground with her legs crossed, "Beast Boy found the salad bar."

All four of them nodded.

"Why am I not surprised?" She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you always picking on me?" Beast Boy asked, standing back up.

"Cause' it's fun."

Beast Boy grunted and Raven gave a victorious smile.

"Excuse me," Mento said, annoyed that he had to get their attention again, "Beast Boy told us that you had an idea as to what Blood is plotting."

Raven's somewhat happy expression disappeared completely. She returned to the ground and looked at them sadly.

"I was wrong." She said slightly upset, "I thought that Trigon might have something to do with this because he breathes fire and is dead, but I was wrong. He has nothing to do with what they're planning."

"How do you know that he has nothing to do with their plan?" Mento asked.

Raven paused for a minute then sighed.

"Last night, after I called Beast Boy, I accidentally fell asleep. I don't know how long I was sleeping, but I must have left the door open because when I woke up, it was obvious that someone had been in my room. It was the middle of the day so they couldn't do anything big without causing a scene, but it had obviously been a cult member."

"So the only way that people can get into your room is when the door is open?" Elasti-girl asked.

Raven nodded.

"My first clue that someone had been inside was that the door was open. What told me that it was a cult member was the scent of blood," She walked towards her room, the Doom Patrol followed.

"This," She said, picking up her list, "Is what told me that Trigon has nothing to do with it."

The looked at her list in shock. Right next to where the word 'Cloth' was written, was 'blood-absorbent and fireproof' written in blood.

"They're playing games. Giving me another clue is like telling me that I'm wrong, but that I should keep trying."

They all frowned.

"This isn't good." Mento said in frustration, "so you're sure that this is all that's been stolen?"

"Well, there was one other thing, but I'm pretty sure that it has nothing to do with their plan."

"It might," He said sternly, "What was stolen?"

Raven laughed slightly.

"Vouchers for free lunches at McDonalds."

Beast Boy started laughing hysterically.

Just then, they heard sirens coming from outside. They rushed out the door and looked outside.

Two police cars drove by and a man in an apron stood on the sidewalk yelling: "Help! Thief!"

Raven turned to them and smiled.

"You guys up for a fight?"

They all smiled and flew or ran out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivion- Alright, here's the problem. Originally, I didn't stick that last long paragraph in chapter 14 for nothing, but now it's pointless. Look, I'm like the extreme babysitter over here. I absolutely love kids. The trouble is, there are both girls _and_ boys reading this story. Boys generally aren't too thrilled about kids. You understand what I'm getting at? Yeah, so I'm going to have to somehow go around this little obstacle, which is going to be really difficult because it totally screws my original plans. Hmm…yeah well, talk to you next month or late this month if I get the time. Next chapter starts the fluffy stuff.


	17. AN: END PART 1

ATTENTION TO EVERYONE:

Black Raven 13 has volunteered to finish The Black Thorn. I've seen some of her work and it looks great! Thank you to everyone who stuck with me. Stick around for part 2! I'll miss hearing from all of you!

-The Dark Oblivion


End file.
